Rekker
Overview Rekker is a gigantic peacock mantis shrimp, mutated through exposure to the same chemicals that gave rise to Moratitan. Origin Rekker was originally a perfectly normal peacock mantis shrimp - living in a coral reef and hunting hard-shelled creatures like clams and crabs. His home reef was polluted by the American Navy, which led directly to the creation of the monstrosity known as Moratitan. But Rekker was not within the reef at that time - and so he escaped Moratitan's purge of the other reef life. Rekker returned later, after Moratitan had formed the coral into a gigantic exoskeleton and left. Rekker burrowed into a small piece of coral - even as all remaining contaminates were being collected and gathered by a bio-hazard containment unit. Tiny Rekker, crushed within a huge pile of toxin-saturated coral, began to punch his way out - releasing the chemicals still present deep in the coral. In this way, Rekker absorbed the toxic mutagens in a unique way - allowing his natural exoskeleton to molt and re-form rapidly as he grew. Eventually he broke free of the containment unit, and fled back into the ocean waters. Free once more, and bursting with power, Rekker uses his hunting instincts to chase Moratitan across the globe. Without a home to return to, and unable to hunt regular-sized prey, Rekker is now determined to find and destroy Moratitan. The pearl in his chest is attuned to the coral reef which forms Moratitan's exoskeleton, which ensures that Rekker never loses sight of his prey. Energy System Rekker gains energy slowly over time. Ranged Combat Rekker has three unique ranged abilities. The first is his ability to form coral walls, to block opponents. The second is his Aquarious Spray, which is a stream of bubbles infused with Rekker's bio-energy. The spray does minimal damage, but pushes opponents away and can rob them of advantageous energies. The third is his Pearl Burst, which deals massive area damage directly in front of Rekker. The Pearl Burst requires that Rekker open his chest armor briefly, which makes him quite vulnerable for a brief window of time. Grappling Rekker is both strong and heavy, which makes him an above-average grappler. Rekker loves to use grapples to damage his opponents, as it dovetails nicely with his long-range armor shredding attacks. Rekker's smash-throws tend to leave opponents well outside of melee range, but in position for additional armor-shredding attacks. A series of successful grapples to an unarmored opponent can spell quick victory for Rekker. Melee Combat Rekker's extendable claws are tremendously fast long-range melee weapons, built to tear armor to pieces. They are quite ineffective against unarmored opponents, and cannot connect to opponents at close range. Rekker himself is heavily armored, which makes melee counter attacks somewhat less effective against him. Rekker's legs are not well-suited to rapid movement, but he can pounce for bursts of speed or to catch opponents in a crushing Body Slam attack. Weakness Rekker's attack options are sharply limited by the distance between him and his opponents : long-range opponents can be stripped of their armor, but not dealt significant damage. Mid-range opponents can be pulverized by his weapon attacks or his Charge or Body Slam. Close-in opponents face rapid punches or headbutts. Most opponents will have a significant preference for one of these ranges, and Rekker is poorly suited to seriously contesting the distance at which battle plays out. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Rekker is a hunter, specializing it breaking through tough armors. This makes him less intimidated when facing enemies who appear to be difficult to injure or defeat. *Combat Focus: Rekker is focus on rapid, focused melee attacks and ambush-like positioning changes or assaults. Rekker's biggest advantage is his ability to shred armor and break down defenses. But he has only started melee abilities to follow up once the armor is destroyed. *Special Considerations: Rekker's multiple claws joint differently - which is why his long-range claws and short-range jabs have such different characteristics. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:SPN2 Category:Cyan Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Orange Kaiju Category:Jako_M Category:SPN2 Progenitors Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Mutant